The invention relates to the field of finance, and more particularly to financial instruments that combine multiple components.
Various finance structures are known, each with respective tax, accounting and rating agency advantages and disadvantages. What is needed are structures that enhance certain of these tax, accounting and rating agency advantages, without significantly impacting other features.
The preceding description is not to be construed as an admission that any of the description is prior art relative to the present invention.